Biscuit Bay
- | characters = Allen | champion = Napping Navigator | new = in | released = | difficulty = Undetermined | previous = Candy Canyon | previous2 = Candy-Canyon.png | next = Wacky Waterhole | next2 = Wacky-Waterhole.png }} Story Tiffi sails by an island and sees that Allen has crash-landed his spaceship there. New things Technically, nothing new is added, however: *Popcorn squares appear in timed levels for the first time in Level 1546. Levels This episode poses an even greater challenge, of having only four levels: , , , and not being "hard or above". | insanely hard = | variable = 1 }} Gallery Story= EP104 Story New.png|Episode story (new) EP104 Story.png|Episode story (glitched) |-| Levels= Level 1536 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1536 - |link=Level 1536 Level 1537 Reality.png|Level 1537 - |link=Level 1537 Level 1538 Reality.png|Level 1538 - |link=Level 1538 Level 1539 Reality.png|Level 1539 - |link=Level 1539 Level 1540 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1540 - |link=Level 1540 Level 1541 Reality.png|Level 1541 - |link=Level 1541 Level 1542 Reality.png|Level 1542 - |link=Level 1542 Level 1543 Reality.png|Level 1543 - |link=Level 1543 Level 1544 Reality.png|Level 1544 - |link=Level 1544 Level 1545 Reality.png|Level 1545 - |link=Level 1545 Level 1546 Reality.png|Level 1546 - |link=Level 1546 Level 1547 Reality.png|Level 1547 - |link=Level 1547 Level 1548 Reality.png|Level 1548 - |link=Level 1548 Level 1549 Reality before.png|Level 1549 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1549 Level 1549 Reality after.png|Level 1549 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1549 Level 1550 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1550 - |link=Level 1550 |-| Champion title= Napping Navigator.png|Champion title|link=Napping Navigator Episode 104 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 104 completed! (web) Episode 104 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 104 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Biscuitbay.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode shares its first word with Biscuit Bungalow while its second word with Brulee Bay. *This is the sixth episode to have all five level types, followed by Gingerbread Glade, Cereal Sea, Soda Swamp (Episode 66), Festive Forest, and Candy Canyon, respectively. *This episode consists of part of a Hell's Cluster (1531-1540). *This is the second episode to have less than 4 jelly levels, the other being Wafer Wharf. **This is the first episode to have fewer jelly levels than both ingredients levels and candy order levels. **This is the second episode overall to have the most levels being order levels. **By putting level types in this order: Moves, Timed, Jelly, Ingredients, and Candy Order, the amounts of levels are in increasing order, from 1 to 5. **Additionally, this is the first episode since Toffee Tower to have two timed levels, after a recent trend bring back the former frequency of timed levels. The last prior episode to have two timed levels is Toffee Tower, 56 episodes earlier, and less than halfway to this point! *This episode bares a few similarities to Gummy Galaxy, being released almost one year after the said episode, having the same pathway and character, having an odd number of level types (3 and 5, respectively) and featuring something at least partially new. *Before the release, the episode story screen is glitched. It seems that Odus has broken into a UFO, but the hole he made is misplaced. *This is also one of the few episodes with more ingredients than jelly. *While some episodes have a triplet of hexagon levels, in this episode it appears in the first three levels! **One day later, this became a quadruplet of hexagon levels. In addition, this episode had six hexagon levels before release on mobile! Category:World Twenty-Five Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Episodes with an undetermined difficulty